Kimiko Yuki
Kimiko Yuki Appearance: Kimiko is a young albino Yuki girl; the short young girl carries an umbrella sword that she uses to conceal from the harsh sun, to protect herself with a purple umbrella with little snow leopards on the invention. She wears a white and black Kimono on her off days from training. Her average outfit, however, is a snow-white tank top black boots, a black skirt, and half gloves also being clean as snow. The shy girl also covers her mouth with a breathable fabric hazel cored fabric hiding her mouth and most of her nose. Kimiko's hair has two tails on both her sides, the ending of tails at her upper rib cage, and the hair is white with purple ribbons holding up the rears. She has to wear shaded glasses due to light sensitivity and sharpness. Personality ''' Kimiko, although being a shy girl, can be friendly with those around her, she is often seen caring for stray animals petting them and feeding them whatever she can. Nevertheless, the young girl will stand for what she believes in, no matter what. Being both outspoken and shy has been a struggle for her older brother, who takes charge of her. '''Background Kimiko was born illegally after her brother in the country of the Water. Her parents who had ties to weapon sells and fishing markets would be ruined if it became public that they bore two children and then their father's hand Kimiko to her older brother who was only seventeen at the time and told him to leave with her that they would be in danger if found out. That night under the moon gazed light guiding her brother's path, he ran with her in his arms, only carrying what he needed to eat them both. The tale of an elder brother with his baby sister. Her elder brother took her in his arms with the bag on his back under the moonlight. He ran down to the next village, taking a ship whose captain was his crush captain Akane Yuki. She looked down at the pale, pasty skin soft baby Yuki that he held in his arms and only bowed her head, then waving him to come onboard. She later point at the map and said I will join you. We will make land here it should take us about four days total. She then leads him down to a small bed, forcing him to get his sleep before picking up baby Kimiko and sitting her in a small wooden bed with tucking her in with whatever sheets she could find. Kazuo being too tired to argue with her decision. He then did as he was told lying on the small bed, falling asleep rather quickly, considering the boats rocking. Akane then headed to the port stirring the ship all throughout the night to her surprise the baby Yuki slept peacefully with the ship's rocking. As the moon was covered by rain clouds and thunder waved in the sky, she made a choice to take it easy in fear a storm might be drawing near. However, the time passed with nothing more but a few rain clouds and thunder in the sky. So the nights' moon faded as Kazuo was wakened to the crying of Kimiko. He panicked, picking up Kimiko taking her to Akane up on starboard, asking what he was supposed to do. Akane gave Him a cruel giggle. "Looks like I will have to join you in your travels. You have no idea what to do with her" she then shrugged and said, "shes just hungry go feed her." He then sits down on the deck of the ship as the sun rose on them as he feeds his baby sister. "It would be nice if you could join us, but are you sure you can?" She then took a sharp turn with the boat to even out the ship as she stared up for a few moments lost in thought before finally answering. "I'll just send a messenger to tell my sister to come get the boat when we reach port it should be fine after all you need help with her." Throughout the night, the two got closer to one another as they looked over the map while taking care of Kimi as they kept calling her, and so nights and days passed on the ship. Then the final day of the trip, the moon danced in the sky once again as it beamed moonlight on them as they reached the port. Akane smiled as she sent the bird with the message she is going with the guy she had a crush on. Before climbing off the ship, she took the supplies they had and placed it on a small wagon. Akane, "Looks like we have a long journey to get to the land of wind. I suggest we take this path." She then drew it out on the map before putting it away. He then looked at her and smiled, "I'm glad I don't have to do this alone. Thank you, Akane." They then traveled to the west as he carried the small wagon, and Akane held and took care of baby Kimiko. They went throughout the night, and when the sun was on the dawn, they reached their first rest spot. Akane looked at the sign with a small monkey on it and read, "The prancing monkey." they smiled as they open the door walking in towards the woman at the counter who smiled at them "welcome to the prancing monkey' the woman happily said to them. Akane smiled at her "why thank you? We require a place to rest during the day. We won't take long, I promise." the woman smiled as she nodded, leading them to a table in the top right corner of the small building, telling them to wait here and eat something while the room is prepared. They took their sits as they order local beef ramen as. He and Akane talked about how it's so wrong that they had to leave their home because of some stupid rule. A few moments later, the woman returns and lead them to the room the group tired of their journey took their rest shortly after entering the room. They were wakened by Kimi's laughter as a little monkey got into the room from a window feeding her a banana and finally touching her cheeks before jumping back out. The group then took their bags and head out, stopping at places to rest every day when the sun was coming up. Until the two enter the land of wind, the harsh sun was beaming down them until he and Akane their made way to the gates nearly collapsing onto the basis. It was then the guards picked the three up and took them into the village. While the medical nurses in the town checked on Kimiko and Akane, a member of the high society spoke to Kazuo before making an agreement that they would be permitted to join the village in return for performing work, which is what lead to her brother becoming a ninja for the sand. Kimiko was bullied often due to her pale skin and white hair by other kids, which lead to her being a little snatch of a cry baby running home to cry to her brother about what was going on every time she attempts to play with others. After realizing her struggles when speaking to Akane decide to get her a cat to help her out with the pain she was going through daily. They then went out and got her a small white kitten, which after talking with Akane, she decided to name him Eri Yuki Within the passing days, she played with often with Eri. Time passed, and so the day came when she was of age and signed up for the academy. After her brother suggested, she joins the academy to learn how to control her powers right after she accidentally froze her bathwater. The very next morning, Kimiko went to get her medical study done while she waited for them to finish with their test she looked out the window. Kimiko looked out, seeing small birds singing their songs she could only think to herself why is it taking them so long to finish up. It was in good order, then, that they walked in, giving her the papers she needed before telling her, "I wish you luck. They said as they beamed down at her handing over the medical journals, " It was then the birds tilted their heads as she bowed to the nurse. She did not take long before turning over in her documents and information needed and signing up for the academy. It was not long before she found she would start at the academy first thing in the morning Brother walked in with bags telling her to conceal her eyes, she hated surprises. However, he laughed at her before handing her a muffin. Akane took her to out to get her favorite meal Squid the two spent a few hours out shopping and picking up books and writing supplies. They then returned home it was then her brother popped out saying congrats little Kimi he then handed her an umbrella sword-like thing he had custom made for her along with a new outfit made to withstand training. Kimiko unsheathed the white sword from the umbrella, giving it a few good swings. She then bowed to her brother smiled shoving as she gulped down the muffin making Akane sigh at her and say, "You're going to coke if you do that" Kimiko thanked her brother and the woman she came to call sister before jumping into the bath as she played back, preparing herself both mentality and physically. After she finished with her bath, she climbed into her bed, taking her rest. The next morning she woke up early by her brother, she signed at him and got up and dressed before taking her book, paper and pencil heading out to the school as fast as she could possible with high goals in mind a heart ready to learn and pictures in her head of what kind of student she will aim to be. On her way to the school, she stops looking into the sky ", I sware brother I will make you proud of me. She then looked at the ground and said out loud. I will study hard to become a great ninja. Then she rushed to the school petting small cats as she passed almost making herself late for her first day. Genin Four months into the academy of studying outside and annoying task such as throwing kunai at cacti, climbing mountains practicing her control on the water. The day Finally came where she proved her worth and earning the fine hand-band of the sand. Kimiko didn't care much for the fabric they used so she fixed it up with light purple cloth around her neck. Akane her brothers "girlfriend" took her to the side and told her the time has come for her to find out what her nature was but that it can wait until after dinner. The three of them went home and ate a grand meal of fish, mushrooms and egg-rolls. Through the Night they joked around with each other about how she was so slow, and how she is like burnt toast in this village which makes her sick sometimes. So the night drew to a close the moon set high in the sky as she stood outside the small home they shared when Akane came out and handing her a paper and told her now take it and pour your chakra into the paper and we will find out what your nature is. Kimiko took the paper slightly sad at how slow was growing compared to the others she held the paper up to the moon and shut her house placing her chakra in the paper as it grew wet and soaked Akane spoke " it makes sense for someone as whiny as you to be water type she said to her in a teasing manor" Health Oculocutaneous albinism type 1 is a condition that affects the coloring of the skin, hair, and eyes. Signs and symptoms include very fair skin, white hair, an increased risk for skin damage with sun exposure, reduced vision (sharpness), light colored irises, , and photophobia (eyes are sensitive to light). It is caused by changes in the TYR gene and is in an fashion.﻿ Astigmatism is caused by an irregular shaped cornea, which in turn results in the retina not obtaining the light properly. This eye condition can happen at any sight distance.﻿ Abilities﻿﻿ 'Character theme' Category:Characters Category:Yuki Characters Category:Members of the Yuki Clan Category:Sunagakure Characters